


Good morning

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Sweetheart, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find it hard to walk up in the morning so your boyfriend Sam comes up with his own way to wake you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

The feeling of soft lips pressed on your stomach was the first thing you registered coming out of the deep slumbers of sleep. Sam. You stretched and relaxed against the bed, feeling him continue to press little on your stomach feeling him go a little lower which each kiss he went lower. You sighed, and let out a contented little moan of your own. Absentmindedly, you started tracing patterns on the back of his hand, running the tips of your fingers down his thumb, and fingers, and making little swirls over the back of his hand. Sam smiled against your skin before dipping his tongue in your navel causing your stomach muscles to tense slightly. **  
**

Fingers creeping under the band of your sleep shorts and panties he pulled them down in one swift motion, well, it was once you lifted your hips which wasn’t an easy task in your lazy state and you didn’t comply which ease. The groan you let out in protest soon turned into a whimper when you felt his hot breath against your folds.

Sam wasted no time licking a broad strip from top to bottom the air from your lungs being ripped from out of you leaving only a choked moan behind. He nipped, sucked and lick before pushing in a finger causing you to kneen and lean your head back mouth open.

There was always something so good about morning between the two of you no words were exchanged mainly because of your sleepy state but it was always great. Sam had always been a very giving lover whenever the sex was slow and passionate like now or if it was fast, rough and adrenaline fueled after a hunt. Whatever the type he was loving, giving and always made sure you were okay after, that was just the type of guy.

Hands finding his hair and pulling slightly tugging a little hard when he pressed another finger slowly inside. He  smoothed his hand up your hip you moaned a little, and rolled against him. Sam moved taking the pleasurable friction he was giving you along with him. He pulled your shirt up and over your head, when you settled back down, Sam’s hand immediately went for your chest, palming your breast in his hand.  

Interlacing your fingers together he gave a soft squeeze as he pressed gentle kisses over your exposed neck and shoulder, you let your head rest heavily against the pillow. When he reached your shoulder one he rested his forehead against the back of it for a moment, and closed his eyes.  He brought your twined hands up to rest against your waist, and pulled in tight to himself, his whole body embracing yours.

You hummed, and regarded your entwined hands contentedly.  Sam took his time running his hand over your body, you could feel the press of his erection against your thigh and the soft rutting of his hips in an attempt to gain friction. Those beautiful eyes of his bore into your seeking permission and you simply smiled and nodded. He pushed his grey sweats and boxers down enough to free his cock.

Taking himself in hand he rubbed the head of him on your clit for a moment, before pushing his cock back until it was at your entrance. Sam pushed in slowly, and you moaned at the feeling bracing your hands on the bed, so you could press back against him. Sam continued to enter you slowly, letting you get adjusted to being filled by him. When he bottomed out, he stayed still for a moment, propped up on his elbow, looking down at your face.  Your whimper, and needy roll against him, was enough to get Sam to move again.  He withdrew slowly, and then pushed back in, equally languid.  Again and again.  His strong body curving around yours, his hand tracing up your thigh to play with your clit.

His hips moved in slow lazy circles which built up the pleasure in your body slowly but it was good. His gentle fingers slipped deftly over your clit, spreading a tingling sensation all through your lower half.  You felt him filling you up, pressing against your walls, and gliding over that special spot inside you that made you call out his name. Groans and grunts poured out of his mouth, along with gruff whispers of your name, speaking to loudly would ruin the moment between the two of you.

He pressed his lips against yours, and languorously pushed his tongue into your mouth.  You reached up to grasp the back of his head, fingernails scratching against his scalp before tugging down in hair. Sam’s cock pressed against your g-spot perfectly, again, and you fell back against the pillows with a soft cry. The slow roll of his hips practically sinful you moaned long and low, as his finger at least picked up the pace against your clit.

You moaned again, fingers clenching against the bed sheets. Lips finding yours once more his thrusts started to find and uneven pace He grunted you whimpered softly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him harder as you felt his pattern growing uneven. He snaked a hand down your body thumb grazing over your clit over and over and that’s all it took to send you over the edge. you called Sam’s name softly, a gasp pulled from your chest.  Your stomach quivered as your whole body tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed.  

Sam was still moving inside you, his hand having left your clit to grasp at your hip.  His pace was even, but he was panting, clearly overwhelmed by sensation himself.  You were boneless in the wake of your orgasm, Sam’s hand clenched rhythmically against your hip. He pressed inside you twice more, and then with a rumble like rolling thunder, he groaned your name, and came inside you.  You felt his whole body snap tight with tension, and then ease as his orgasm left him.  

Both Breathing heavily you relaxed against the pillows, ‘’Good morning.’’

You smiled, ‘’Yeah, good morning.’’

Eyes closing you were ready to welcome yourself back to the world of sleep that was until someone and that someone being Dean banged on the door. ‘’If you two are quite finished with your morning romp.’’ You heard him snicker, ‘’Breakfast is on the table.’’

Sam groaned before rolling out of bed and dragging you up with him slowly taking his time to redress you and himself. ‘’I love you.’’ He pecked your lips, ‘’I love you too but pancakes.’’

He huffed a laugh, ‘’Replaced by pancakes, who’da thunk it?’’


End file.
